I Want a Twinkie
by Megs246
Summary: The title will make sense as the story goes on. It is summer vacation for Abby-what could go wrong? Part of my family series and Warning may also contain spanking in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I promise I will finish Perfect moments but in the meantime…..

It was the summer after Tony's senior year. He was getting ready to go away to Ohio State in the fall. Ziva was staying in DC and had gotten an internship at NCIS thanks to Jenny.

Abby had just finished middle school and was preparing to be a high school freshman. She was thrilled that it was summer vacation because that meant she would have nothing but spare time to hang out with her friends, talk on the phone, and just be 14.

Unfortunately for Abby her attitude had begun to get her in trouble lately. In Abby's mind she was almost in high school and should be treated like the adult she thought she was. Her parents on the other hand felt that she was their daughter and as such should know how to behave with respect or they would impose the same consequences that they had throughout her life.

It was a hot June day. The DC area was currently on day 4 of a heat wave. There were no recent cases at work and team Franks was working on cold cases so Jenny had taken a pile of paperwork and her lap top and set herself up by the pool while Abby and a bunch of her friends were enjoying the Gibbs pool.

The kids had taken turns going down the slide, had a diving contest, and were essentially water logged. The girls had each taken a floatie and were lounging in the water soaking up the sun.

Jenny was busy reading case reports that she needed to sign off on.

Dawn was a year older then Abby but had stayed back when she was younger so she was in the same grade and had Spanish class with Abby last year. Dawn lived only a few miles from the Gibbs and she too had an in ground pool at her house.

The girls were all lounging in the middle of the pool talking. Dawn looked up to make sure Jenny was not listening to their conversation.

Dawn began to quietly tell the group her exciting plans. "So guess what girls? My parents are going away this weekend. They are celebrating their anniversary and are leaving me home with my older brother Joel. Mom and dad think that since he is 20 and in college that he is responsible enough to keep the house intact for a weekend."

Abby stopped dangling her hand and turning it in circles in the pool when she heard about her friend having a parent free weekend. Abby had only met Joel a few times but the stories she heard from Dawn certainly made him seem like a party boy.

Dawn continued. "So anyway Joel is planning on having friends over for a pool party and he said as long as I help him clean up the mess and keep my mouth shut to mom and dad, then I can invite friends over too. So are you in?"

Abby didn't need to be told twice. "A parent free party? Of course I'm in!"

The rest of the girls who also eagerly shaking their heads in agreement. This may be the social event of the summer.

"Abby how are you going to get your parents to agree to let you go?"

Abby who was getting hot in the sun did a quick summersault off the floatie and came up and hopped back on her floatie all refreshed. She began to twirl her wet pigtail around her finger.

"Well that is going to take some doing. I can't exactly say "Hey mom and dad can I go to an unsupervised party?'. I also don't want to risk sneaking out again." Abby cringed at the memory of how her father had reacted to her sneaking out to a cemetery after a school dance. "

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Hum I will have to give it some thought but I will come up with something."

Just as the girls were emerging from the pool Noemi came out with ice cold lemonade for Jenny and the girls.

As they all lounged in chairs enjoying the hot sun Abby's little mind was trying to formulate a fool proof plan to get her to Dawn's party without getting her butt busted in the process. No easy task for the child of 2 federal agents.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon Abby was in her room listening to her iPod and trying to conceive a plan to get her to the party on Saturday night, without getting her caught.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice tony enter her room. He came in and sat down next to her on the bed.

She looked up confused as he handed her half a sandwich.

"Mom is cooking spaghetti squash with marinara for dinner."

Abby immediately understood and greatly accepted the sandwich. "Ewww. I hate it when she makes that. Did you call dad at work and tell him it is an ice cream night?"

It had become a long standing tradition with Gibbs and the 2 kids that whenever Jenny was cooking something less than appetizing, they would all eat a little as to not hurt her feelings and later Gibbs would take the 2 kids to Friendly's for ice cream. He would have coffee and usually a grilled cheese or burger while the kids ate ice cream.

Jenny who had figured out their scheme years ago kept quiet because she loved the quiet time she had to herself while they were all gone.

"I leff a tex" Tony mumbles with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Gross Tony, you spewed bits of sandwich on my bed. "

Abby began to push her brother off her bed.

"Go finish eating in your own room and take your sandwich crumbs with you"

Tony got up and pretended to be offended. "Fine that is the thanks I get for trying to feed you. Next time take your chances with the dreaded spaghetti squash."

Abby cringed at the thought of the long yellow fibrous stuff that her mother was going to try to pass off as food. Contrary to popular belief it did not taste like pasta noodles.

That night at dinner Abby was trying to access the mood of her parents.

Her mother who had spent the day working out by the pool seemed to be in a good mood, and even her dad who had spent the day working a cold case seemed to be in a good mood.

Abby decided it was now or never to put her little Abby plan in motion.

"So as you know" she began as she twirled some of the yellow squash on her fork. "McGee is away for 2 weeks at math camp".

Tony couldn't contain the snort that escaped when Abby had announced McGee was at Math camp. "Figures Mr. McMath couldn't actually go to a normal summer camp"

Tony shut his mouth after he noticed both his parents glaring at him.

"Anyway" Abby continued, sending her own glare in Tony's direction. "Since he is gone and I am bored without him around Lucy and I decided it would be the perfect time for a sleep over at her house this Saturday night".

Abby had already called her friend Lucy and told her of her master plan. Abby knew her parents would call Lucy's parents to confirm sleepover plans. Lucy's parents were very laid back and never double checked on Lucy's plans the way Abby's parents did. Once Abby had been dropped off at Lucy's for the night, the two girls would ask permission to go to Dawn's house for a while. Lucy's mom would never call and check with Dawn's mom which would mean the girls were home free.

Yeah sounded simple in theory and in Abby's head, but as we all know things are not always what they seem, or are they?


	3. Chapter 3

Abby waited for an answer from either of her parents. Her black pig tails bopped back and forth as she looked from one to the other.

Gibbs was the first to answer his daughter. "As long as your mom clears it with Lucy's mom I don't see why you can't go. "

Abby got up and threw her arms around her dad and began squeezing his neck. "Thank you daddy".

Jen glared at her husband. Not that she had an objection to Abby going but she usually liked to discuss things with each other in private before giving the kids an answer. She called it a "united front", Tony and Abby called it "Being a pain in the ass".

Gibbs caught the look Jen fired his way. "Besides Tony will be out until his curfew at midnight and that will give your mom and I a chance to have a date night with each other." He winked at Jen.

Jen quickly saw the beauty of Jethro's plan, it wasn't often they had a night to themselves. They were few and far between and she savored the few they did share together.

After the dinner dishes had been cleared and Gibbs and the kids were on their secret (Or not so secret) trip for ice cream, Jen decided she would call Lucy's mom and talk about the sleepover and then relax with a nice glass of wine and a good book.

Lucy's mom was more than happy to have Abby spend the night. She assured Jen that is wasn't a bother and that she enjoyed Abby's good manners and hoped it would rub off on Lucy. Lucy wasn't a bad kid, only her mom and dad were very relaxed in their parenting. Plus Lucy's mom was an insurance agent and not a trained federal agent so it was easier for Lucy to lie and actually get away with it. Gibbs and Jenny seemed to have a built in lie detector and could almost always tell when someone was lying to them.

Jen was curled up on the couch with the latest novel she had just started, when Gibbs and the kids came home.

Tony and Abby came in to say hello to their mom. Abby sat down next to Jen and snuggled up in her arm.

Jen kissed the top of her daughters head. "I called and talked to Lucy's mom. She said you are welcome to spend the night this weekend."

Abby looked up at her mom. "Thanks mom"

As Tony leaned in to give his mom a good night kiss before going upstairs Jen noticed the barbeque stain on his white shirt.

"Hum that is funny. If I didn't know any better I would say that is barbeque sauce on your shirt and not ice cream." Said Jen and she pretended to give her son a glare.

Tony looked up at his mom "well mom I am a growing boy and I need to eat a lot to keep my strength up. I may have had some wings before the ice cream."

Abby playfully kicked her brother in the leg. "Keep eating like that you will be a growing boy; you will be growing to the size of a whale."

Tony reached over and tugged on one of her pigtails "Ha ha, very funny".

Soon the night for the sleep over arrived. Gibbs and Jenny were off to a fancy French restaurant so they dropped Abby off one the way.

When they pulled into the driveway of Lucy's house Gibbs took the opportunity to remind Abby of how they expected her to behave and what the consequences would be for misbehaving at someone else's house.

Abby wanted to roll her eyes at her father. After all she wasn't dumb, she knew that she was expected to behave and if she didn't it would spell doom for her butt when her parents heard about it, but instead she smiled sweetly and said "Yes dad".

She kissed her parent's good bye and went into Lucy's house.

After saying a quick hello to Lucy's mom and dad, the girls went upstairs to plan what they were going to wear to the party.

As the girls raided Lucy's closet Abby began to get nervous.

Abby began to talk 90 miles an hour "are you sure your parents are going to let us go to Dawn's house? I mean do we have a plan B if they say no. We can't just sneak out because that would be bad. The last time I snuck out it didn't end well and….."

Lucy put her hand on Abby's shoulder "Abby, Abbs, breath… Trust me my parents will say yes. And even if they say no, I have snuck out of my window a bunch of times. Don't forget my parents are not federal agents and ex-marine snipers."

Abby was still nervous. "Yeah well the last time I snuck out I couldn't sit for a week (Ok that was a huge exaggeration, it really only stung for a few hours and by the next day Abby could sit without an issue).

"Abby relax. First of all my parents don't use corporal punishment. Second they like to sit down and discuss everything to death and then ask how I might have made better choices."

"I am not worried about your parents. I am worried about mine and them finding out."

Just then Lucy pulled out a black mini skirt and a black shirt with a pink skull on it. "Abby relax, it will all be fine. Besides look I found you the perfect outfit."

Once the girls had picked out the outfits and bathing suits they were going to wear to the party they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lucy's mom was going over some insurance files for work.

"Hey mom."

"Hi girls, what are you two up to tonight?"

"Mom our friend Dawn wanted us to come over for a while. So can we?"

While she went back to looking at her files she answered her daughter. "Sure, have fun and be home by midnight"

Abby was stunned.

"Thanks mom" answered Lucy and the girls went upstairs.

"Oh my god I can't believe that was it. Your mom didn't even ask you any questions about it, nor did she call Dawn's house. And I can't believe we can be out until midnight. That is Tony's curfew and he is 19. My parents always ask a million questions about where I am going, who I am with, and then as if they don't believe me they call and double check."

30 minutes later Abby and Lucy were walking to Dawn's house.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing. There were kids inside the house as well as outside and in the pool.

Out on the deck Joel's Dawn's brother was acting as bartender. He was mixing drinks and making margaritas. As Lucy and Abby passed Joel on the way into the house he handed each girl a glass full of strawberry margarita.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_I will admit I am horrible with typos but in the case of Abby and Lucy talking while drunk, they are written wrong on purpose._

Abby took a sip of her margarita. "This is yummy. It tastes like a strawberry slushy."

Lucy looked at her naive friend. "Um Abbs you do realize there is alcohol in that drink"

Abby took another sip "Yep I know and I like it"

The girls found their friend Dawn who suggested they hit the pool and join in the water basketball game already in full swing.

The girls had worn their bathing suits under their clothes so they just slipped off their clothes and headed out to the pool. Abby was sure to take her drink with her. She had already consumed half of it and was starting to feel giddy.

Abby continued to drink her margarita while playing in the pool. By the time the basketball game had ended Abby could do nothing more than laugh.

"Hey Luc eeee. I feel like I is floooooting". Abby began flailing her arms around. "Look eee, my arms are like jellooooooo."

Lucy looked in Abby's cup.

She used her hand to grab Abby's arm to help steady her as she had started to wobble. "Abbs, me thinks you are drunk. You drank the whole thing."

Abby grabbed the cup and tipped it upside down. "Awwwww you might beeeee right Lucinda. Hey can I call you Lucinda?"

Lucy who was starting to feel the effects of her own half consumed beverage started laughing at the state of her friend. "Sure Abbs you can call me Lucinda even though it is not my name."

Lucy grabbed her cup and snatched the cup from Abby's hand and tried to get out of the pool. Me thinks we need a refill Abby Babby."

Both girls broke into fits of giggles. Lucy was having a hard time walking out of the pool and eventually slipped and fell underwater.

Fortunately they were in the shallow end of the pool so she was eventually able to get up which just caused the girls to break into another fit of giggles.

Just then Joel came over to the pool to see if any of the pool guests needed anything.

Abby pointed her finger at him "Yes, I want a Twinkie".

Joel looked at her like she had grown another head. "What"

Abby looked at him with her hair all crooked and a goofy drunk smile on her face. "I want a damn Twinkie. You know, cake with cream in da middle."

"Um we don't have any Twinkies"

Abby looked like she was going to cry "But I want a Twinkie. You need to get me one."

Joel grabbed her cup "Well I can't get you a Twinkie but I can get you another Margarita".

Abby's face brightened. "Well that will be gooooooooood. I like that nice drink. But I am going on record as saying you should have Twinkies."

As Joel left to go refill both cups for the girls they broke into another fit of giggles.

About half way through their next drink the girls were really drunk.

"Luc I thin I neeeed ta get oooooooooout and siiiiiit downnnn."

"Ok Abssssss".

It took them both several tries to get out of the pool. They were holding on to each other for support but they slipped 3 times and wound up on the bottom of the pool. When they eventually emerged they would erupt into a fit of giggles.

They finally emerged from the pool and stumbled onto the picnic table. Abby attempted to sit down but wound up falling on the ground.

Lucy was looking around for her friend and eventually she peeked her head under the table and saw Abby lying on the ground.

"Hey Abbbssss, you okay?"

Abby flopped her hand in the air "Fine just think I will lay here for a minute"

"Ok I tink we might neeeeeed some foooooooooood. What you want Abb?"

Abby raised her head off the ground slightly. "I want a Twinkie"

"Ok"

Abby continued to lie on the ground while Lucy stumbled off in search of food.

A few minutes later Lucy came back with a handful of crackers

She stood over Abby and tried to throw them into Abby's mouth.

After the first 2 hit Abby's face, she looked at her friend. "Hey those is not a Twinkie. I want a Twinkie."

"Sorry Abbs but there are no Twinkies."

"Damn" muttered Abby before she flopped her head back down.

After about 20 minutes of lying on the ground Abby felt like she might be able to sit at the table and not land on her butt this time.

She wobbled like a weeble a few times but finally made it. She and Lucy were sitting at the table laughing over everything and anything.

Jenna who was someone who went to their school but whom Abby didn't personally like, she thought she was too stuck up, came over and sat down.

"Hello Lucy and Abby."

The girls mumbled a hello while Abby rolled her eyes

Jenna turned all of her attention to Abby. "So Abby where is Timothy?"

It took Abby a minute to register what Jenna was asking. "You mean McGee?"

Jenna just batted her eyelashes "Yes Timothy McGee"

Abby rolled her eyes in annoyance "He is away at math camp"

"Oh really. So what is the story with you and Timothy?"

Abby was confused for a minute. "What do you mean? McGee and I are friends"

Jenna began to smile "So he is not your boyfriend?"

Abby who thought of McGee as her best friend had never thought about him in the sense of a boyfriend. "Gross, me and McGee. He is my best friend, but we are not boyfriend and girlfriend"

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?"

At the mere mention of Jenna asking out McGee Abby could feel her blood boil. It was a touch of the green eyed monster. She didn't want McGee as a boyfriend but she certainly didn't want Jenna to make him her boyfriend.

"Free world" Abby mumbled

Just then Jenna stood up. "I have to powder my nose, can you watch my drink and make sure nothing flies in there while I'm gone."

Abby had a grin from ear to ear "Oh I will watch your drink, don't you worry".

As soon as Jenna was out of sight Abby started to mumble to herself. "The nerve of her, trying to ask out McGee."

"Come on Lucy, she said to watch her drink. I think we should help her by enhancing her drink."

"Oh I love it, what do you have in mind?"

Abby stood up and began walking toward the pool with the cup in her hand "First we will add a little pool water."

Once she had put some pool water in the drink she brought the cup back to the table and looked at the moth who had flown too close to the candle and met an untimely demise.

Abby slipped the moth to the bottom of the cup and made sure it stayed on the bottom. "She asked that we not let anything fly into it, technically that moth can no longer fly."

The girls began laughing.

When Jenna came back she took her drink and began drinking it. Abby was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Jenna took a big sip and began spitting and spluttering as she had accidentally ingested the moth carcass.

Abby and Lucy laughed ever harder when Jenna ran over to the bushes and began to violently throw up.

Abby was still laughing but had noticed that Lucy had stopped laughing and was looking rather sick all of a sudden.

"Lucy you okay?"

Abby began to follow where Lucy was looking and soon the blood drained from her own face when she realized she was looking up into the face of someone she was related to.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Abby scrunched up her face. "Umm. Hi ya Tony".

Tony scowled down at his baby sister. "Um hum. Hi yourself Abby".

"Whatcha ya doing here Tony"?

Tony picked up the glass Abby was drinking out of and took a sip. Just as he suspected it wasn't juice in that cup.

"Well Abby it seems that I got a really interesting call from my friend Trevor."

Abby looked down at the picnic table and began playing with her fingernail. "Oh"

"Yeah seems Trevor called to tell me that my baby sister was at the same party he was at and from the way she was acting he figured you were drunk."

Just then an older boy Abby didn't know came over and began talking to Tony.

"Hey Tony, see you found your sister".

"Yeah, thanks for calling me Trevor".

"Hey no problem man. I remember the time your dad caught us at a party and he had the cops drive everyone home. And then your dad personally drove me home and talked with my dad. By the time your dad was done talking to mine I knew I was dead."

Tony cringed at the embarrassing and unpleasant memory of that particular party. "Yeah my dad was pissed; I couldn't sit for a week. Plus I had the added humiliation of him being responsible for everyone at that party being brought home by NCIS cops. Never thought I would be invited to another party ever again."

"Yeah well I figured we could spare Abby the same humiliation we endure that night, so I figured I had better call you before half of NCIS shows up here."

Abby started to get mad that they were talking about her as if she were invisible. "I am sitting right here you know. Stop talking about me as if I am not here."

Tony just glared at her "Pipe down pip squeak. I know you are not invisible. Trevor and I are doing you a favor. Do you really want dad showing up here?"

Abby's stomach lurched at the thought of her father showing up there. He would be beyond pissed, not to mention he would embarrass her by calling in his NCIS buddies and driving everyone home. Plus she was sure he would land a few swats to her backside in front of everyone as he was not always the best at controlling his temper when he was pissed.

"Sorry Tony" Abby said sheepishly.

"We have a problem though" said Tony. "What do we do about Lucy? We can tell her parents Abby was sick and I picked her up, but when they discover she is drunk they will know Abby is most likely drunk too."

Lucy finally interrupted "Yeah you guys realize these are my parents we are talking about. They wouldn't notice if I came home naked with my hair dyed purple, let alone coming home drunk. Believe me not the first time I have come home drunk."

Tony looked to his friend Trevor for help. "Hey Trevor have you been drinking?"

"Nope, not a drop actually"

"Can you drive Lucy home then, please, while I deal with Abby".

"Sure no problem".

"Hey thanks again man for watching out for Abby. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Tony"

As Trevor was helping Lucy to his car, Tony turned to Abby.

"Come on little sister."

Abby stood up but was still a little wobbly on her feet.

Tony simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Abby who was still feeling the effects of all the alcohol she had consumed that night and still had a case of the giggles. "Hey Tony can we stop for Twinkies?"

"Are you kidding me Abbs? NO"

"Damn no one will get me a damn Twinkie. Is it too much to ask for a god damn Twinkie!"

As they approached the car Tony put Abby in the backseat and began buckling her in the car. "You are not getting a Twinkie, but if mom or dad figure out what you have been up to tonight you will be getting one hell of a spanking, which is what I am trying to prevent from happening so a little cooperation would be nice".

Abby stuck her lip out in a pout and suddenly looked and sounded like a cranky toddler. "I don't want a spanking, Spankings are nooooooo fun". And with that she folded her arms across her chest

As Tony got into the front seat he turned back to his sister. "Good you just remember that" and then Tony mumbled under his breath, "with any luck we can pull this one over on mom and dad otherwise we may both be getting spanked little sis". Even though Tony was considered an adult by state laws, there was no doubt in his mind that while he was still living under his parents' house he was still to live by their rules or he would suffer the same consequences he had throughout his life.

Meanwhile Trevor had pulled up to Lucy's house. Lucy thanked him for the ride and made her way into the house. Her parents were sitting in the living room watching a movie. She quickly peeked her head into the living room. "Abby started to feel sick while at Dawn's so her brother picked her up."

While briefly glancing up from the TV her mom regarded her daughter "There is a bug going around work. Hope Abby feels better."

"Well night mom and dad"

Without even taking their eyes off the TV they both mumbled a good night to Lucy.

She went upstairs and passed out in her bed fully clothed.

When Abby and Tony arrived home, Tony was thrilled that his parents were not home as he had no idea how he was going to get Abby past them and upstairs without them noticing she was drunk. But as it worked out Jen and Gibbs had both been called into work while they were eating dinner and enjoying their date night.

Tony carried Abby up to her room and helped her into her jammies and put her into bed.

Tony went to his room and got into his own pj.'s and laid down.

He was actually feeling confident that he could pull this off without Gibbs or Jenny being any wiser. He fell asleep to the sound of Abby snoring in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had been enjoying a peaceful sleep until he was jarred awake by the sounds of someone throwing up.

Tossing back the covers and sitting up in bed it took a minute for Tony to realize Abby was throwing up.

He quickly ran to find Abby all the while praying that his parents weren't home yet.

Tony stopped at the sight before him. There was Abby kneeling in the hall with tears running down her face and a pile of margarita vomit in front of her.

He quickly scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom knowing from personal experience that this was not going to be the last of the vomiting.

Gibbs and Jen who had only gotten home and fallen asleep an hour earlier were stumbling out of their bed to try to find the source of the noise that woke them up.

Gibbs who had not been looking where he was walking managed to step in the pile still in the hallway.

The words that came out of his mouth would have made a sailor blush.

Tony cringed when he heard his father, knowing what must have happened.

Jen and Gibbs arrived in the bathroom to see Abby hunched over the toilet with Tony rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

Jen ran over to her daughter and began rubbing her back. "Abby honey, are you okay"?

Tony didn't want his parents to get too close to Abby for fear they would notice that she smelled like a stale bar.

"It's okay mom she had an upset tummy so I picked her up from Lucy's. You and dad were out late. Go to bed. I got it" Tony said as he silently prayed they would just go back to bed.

Jenny was still rubbing her back as Abby began to get sick again. As Jen grabbed her hair to hold it out of the way her nostrils were assaulted with the unmistakable smell of drunkenness.

"Abigail Caroline Gibbs. Have you been drinking?" yelled Jenny

"Crap" muttered Tony to himself.

Abby just began to cry harder. Right now she felt so horrible she was silently hoping her parents would kill her and put her out of her misery.

Gibbs who had taken off his wet sock and had cleaned his foot leaned in to look at his daughter.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Oh yeah she has been drinking".

Abby just cried harder.

While continuing to hold Abby's face Gibbs gave her a glare that would have made the fiercest criminals cringe and shrink in fear. "Answer your mother little girl. NOW"!

All Abby could do was sit on the floor in a heap next to the toilet and continue to cry.

She knew she was busted and right now she really didn't care. She felt like she was dying and nothing her parents were going to do to her could make her feel worse at the moment.

She slowly squeaked out a "yes" and burst into a fresh set of tears.

Gibbs turned to his first born who had been forgotten for a few minutes. "I am guessing you knew and lied to us cover for your sister?"

"Yes dad"

Jenny held Abby's hair while she yet again got sick.

Gibbs glared at his son. "Your mom and I will take care of your sister. Go to bed. And believe me young man tomorrow we are going to have a long discussion about your part in this mess".

Tony was 19 now and considered an adult but he wasn't all that shocked that as he walked out of the bathroom his father had planted a hard swat on his backside. He might be an adult but he still had to answer to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Jethro I can take care of Abby tonight. Get some sleep because tomorrow you are going to need to deal with YOUR son and daughter".

Gibbs leveled a glare at Jenny. "Again when they screw up they are mine but when they do something good they are ours".

As Gibbs began walking out of the bathroom Jenny tried to call a warning after him "watch out for…."

Her warning was interrupted by a growl from Gibbs followed by a "Son of a bitch, not again!" as he once again literally stepped in it.

It was a long night for the entire Gibbs house. Jen had spent several hours with a sick Abby who finally as the sun had started to rise had fallen asleep.

Tony had tossed and turned all night worrying about what his father was going to do to Abby.

And Gibbs was so pissed off at both of his kids that he wasn't even sure what punishment would fit the crime.

The next morning Gibbs and Jen were sitting at the table drinking coffee each lost in their own thoughts of the events of the previous night.

Finally Jen broke the silence. "So Jethro what are we going to do about Tony and Abby?"

Gibbs took a long sip of coffee. "First we are going to get all the details of what transpired last night and exactly how our 14 year old daughter wound up drunk when she was supposed to be at a friend's house. Then I am going to spank the daylights out of her for putting herself in danger. As for her big brother, I can only imagine what part he played in all this all though I have a feeling after I hear his part of the story he is going to have a sore backside to match Abby's."

Jen got up from the table and put her arms around her husband. "I love you Jethro. I know you hate punishing the kids."

Tony slowly crept down the stairs half expecting his parents to pounce on him when they first saw him.

Jenny was the first to notice him lurking in the hall. "Relax Tony. It is safe to come in. Your dad is going to wait till Abby is up and then the two of you are going to tell us exactly what happened last night."

Tony slowly made his way to the cabinet and got down the cereal and a bowl. He sat down and began pouring cereal in his bowl.

Gibbs put two fingers under Tony's chin and forced Tony to look at him. "I want you to know son that no matter how misguided your help may have been I am very proud of the way you look out for your sister. You are a good person whose heart is in the right place."

"Thanks dad" mumbled Tony while eating a mouthful of Lucky Charms

In the late afternoon Jenny went up to Abby with some dry toast, tea, and 2 aspirin.

Abby was curled up in a lump in her bed when Jenny entered.

Jen gently shook the lump that was Abby. "Abby sit up and have some tea and toast".

Abby didn't come out from under the covers. "I don't wanna eat. Just let me die".

Jen pulled back the covers. "You will feel better after you eat. Trust me"

Abby reached down and pulled the covers back over her head. "No"

Jen pulled the blanket completely off. "Abigail Gibbs you have no one to blame but yourself for the way you feel. I am not asking you I am telling you to sit up and eat right now. If you think you feel bad now young lady you wait until after your father talks to you."

Abby's stomach suddenly felt queasy again at the mention of her dad. He was gonna kill her.

She forced herself to sit up and eat the toast, drink the tea and take the aspirin.

It wasn't until right before dinner time when Abby was finally feeling well enough to face her father.

Gibbs and Jenny had summoned the children to the study.

Tony and Abby sat side by side on the couch facing the firing squad as they had done many times over the years.

The whole story came out about Abby and Lucy going to Dawn's and how Trevor had called Tony to come get Abby.

Jen was the first to speak when the two delinquents had finished their tale of woe. "Abigail what the hell were you thinking. You are 14 years old and certainly not old enough to drink. Not to mention the deceit you used to go to Lucy's knowing full well you were going to go to a party. Believe me young lady it will be a long long long time before you will be trusted enough to go to someone else's house let alone sleep over."

Abby was crying from the minute she had sat down knowing that this was going to be bad. Her mother's words stung her even more as she could hear the disappointment and anger. She began to cry even harder.

Jen just glared at her "Save the tears young lady, you have no one to blame but yourself".

Jen then turned to her son "And as for you young man, I am proud that you watch out for your sister but your job is not to try to put one over on your father and I. your job is to come to us with the truth even if it means consequences for your sister."

Tony looked up at his mom knowing in his heart that what she was saying was true but also knowing he would always be loyal to Abby and would never throw her to the wolves if he could avoid it, even if he got caught in the process.

With that Jen got up and turned to look at her children one last time. "I am going to leave you to your dad."

As she walked out she gave Gibbs a quick kiss and whispered "I love you".

When Jen had left Gibbs turned to the two miscreants. "All right both of you go to your rooms and wait for me."

Abby felt like she was walking to her doom. She knew there was no way she was going to get out of this mess without a sore backside.

She sat on her bed with her knees tucked into her crying.

She began crying even harder when she heard the sound of Tony being spanked in his room. She knew it was her fault that her brother was in trouble. And from the sound it didn't sound like her father was using his hand.

Tony's spanking seemed to go on forever. In reality it was only 10 swats but it was enough for Tony's entire backside to feel like it was on fire.

Abby was still sitting on her bed crying when her father walked in. The sight of his belt in his hand made Abby cry even harder.

Gibbs heart went out to his daughter. She was a pitiful sight sitting on her bed crying. She looked more like a 4 year old then the 14 year old she was. He also knew as much as he wanted to comfort her, now was not the time for that.

"I think we covered what you did wrong downstairs. Stand up, pull down your jeans, and bend over".

Abby couldn't bring herself to comply. She just sat there and continued crying hoping her dad would take pity on her and just put her over his knee instead of using his belt.

"Abigail if I have to tell you again you are going to lose your underwear and it will be on your bare backside. One….two…."

Abby quickly stood up and began to comply. Even though they wouldn't offer a lot of protection she wasn't prepared to have belt hitting naked butt.

Abby held onto her blanket and cried as Gibbs brought his belt down 20 times on her rear.

When Gibbs was done he rethreaded his belt and then sat down and pulled Abby onto his lap.

She continued to cry onto his shoulder while he rubbed her back and told her all was forgiven.

A while later Abby was in her room when Tony knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Tony came and sat on her bed. "Hey you okay kid? "

"Yeah I'm okay. My ass hurts but I'll live. Tony….. I am really sorry I got you in trouble. Please don't hate me".

Tony reached down and tugged on a pigtail "Abbs I could never hate you. I got myself in trouble the minute I lied to mom and dad".

"Tony I love you"

"Love you to Abbs"

"Come on I smell dinner. Let's go"

Abby and Tony went into the kitchen to find their dad and a large extra cheese, and pepperoni pizza.

"Where is mom?" asked Abby

"Your mom went on an errand to see Lucy's parents."

Abby almost choked on the slice of pizza she had been eating. "Crap"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Abby was suddenly angry that her parents had to always get involved in every aspect of her life.

Abby suddenly put down her pizza and put her hands on her hips and glared at her father. "Why do you and mom always have to ruin everything?"

Tony rolled his eyes at his sister and silently prayed she would quit while she was ahead, but knowing her she wasn't anywhere near finished yet.

Gibbs suddenly got very quiet which was never a good sign.

"Abigail Gibbs who do you think you are talking to like that. It is our job to keep you safe….."

Gibbs was interrupted by an overly dramatic rolling of the eyes followed by a muttered "whatever".

Before Abby knew what had happened Gibbs had grabbed her arm and landed 5 quick but hard swats on her butt.

"Now are you going to reign in your attitude or should I continue spanking you?" growled Gibbs while he kept a firm hold of Abby's arm.

Abby was mad but she wasn't suicidal. She figured she had pushed her dad as much as she could while still living to see 15.

"I'm sorry dad" she mumbled while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with one hand while she used the other to try to rub the sting out of her butt.

Meanwhile Jen had decided to pay Lucy's mom a visit as she was not really happy that while they were supposed to be taking care of her daughter they allowed her out to an unsupervised party.

Lucy answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Gibbs"

"Hi Lucy, is your mom home?"

"Yes please come in while I get her".

Lucy's mom came into the living room and greeted Jen.

Jen decided she was going to get straight to the point.

"I just wanted to come by and talk with you about what happened Saturday night".

Anna (Lucy's mom) looked confused.

"Oh is Abby feeling better? Lucy said she got sick so Tony had picked her up at Dawn's house"

Jen could feel her temper rise but willed herself to remain calm.

"That is what I wanted to talk with you about. Are you aware that they girls were at a party where there was drinking. Abby was feeling sick because she was drunk."

"Oh" said Anna who had no idea what really had gone on with the girls.

Jen continued "Now I hold Abby responsible for getting drunk, and going to a party she knew she had no business being at, and believe me she has been punished for the part she played in this mess. What bothers me is I entrusted my daughter to your care. She had permission to be here, not anywhere else. Jethro and I are very careful in where Abby is allowed to go and I wished you had checked with us before allowing her to go to someone else's house."

Anna was a little stunned as she believed that Lucy should be allowed to come and go freely, but she did see Jen's point of view. "Jenny I am sorry. You are right I should have checked with you before allowing Abby to go to someone else's house. Although I didn't know there would be a party with drinking."

"Of course you didn't and that is where I hold Abby responsible and I appreciate your apology. Thank you"

"Jen I hope you still let Abby come over to our house. I will be more careful in the future."

"Jethro and I have told Abby it will be a long time before she is allowed at anyone's house as she can't be trusted but when she has proven she can be trusted she is allowed to still come over provided you clear any change of plans with her father or I first."

Anna and Jen sat with a cup of tea and chatted for a few more minutes.

Once Jen had left Anna went in search of her daughter to discuss the party and the drinking.

Later that night Abby was in the basement helping her father sand the boat. She was willing to do any activity that didn't require sitting at the moment.

Jen came down the stairs and gave Gibbs a hug.

Abby was still upset at her mother so as soon as her mother came downstairs Abby put down the sanding block and announced she was going upstairs for a glass of juice.

The snotty look Abby shot her mother did not go unnoticed by either of her parents.

"What is wrong with her now"? Asked Jen

Gibbs handed the sanding block to Jenny "Don't worry she will get over it".

Jen began sanding while she filled Gibbs in on her visit to Lucy's house.

Abby had made it to the top of the stairs when she heard her mother telling her father about the conversation with Lucy's mom. Abby could feel herself getting angry all over again.

Abby was beyond livid when she overheard her mom explain that she also paid Trevor a visit to thank him for watching out for Abby.

The icing on the cake was when Abby heard her mother also say she paid Joel and Dawn's parents a visit to explain what went on.

That was it. Abby had heard enough. She stomped down the stairs yelling before she even hit the bottom.

"Oh my god I can't believe you. Do you always have to be such a Bitch?"

All 3 of them stood stock still, shocked at what had just come out of Abby's mouth. Even Abby was shocked that she had actually said that out loud.

As soon as Gibbs had started to reach for his belt, Abby snapped out of her trance and turned and ran up the stairs.

She was no match for an ex-marine who took the stairs 2 at a time while successfully unbuckling his belt.

Gibbs caught up with Abby about midway into the family room.

He grabbed her by the arm.

Seeing the belt in his hand tears began to fall realizing just how deep she had managed to step into it this time. "I'm sorry dad. I'll apologize to mom…."

"Damn right you will" growled Gibbs while he applied a swat across her backside. He led her to the nearest corner, put her in it and stomped off into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Once Jen had gotten over the shock of what happened downstairs she walked up the stairs ready to confront her daughter but stopped short when she saw a figure with black pigtails standing in the corner quietly sobbing.

Jen went into the kitchen and sat down with her husband.

He looked up from taking a sip of coffee. "I needed to cool down before I deal with little Miss Abbytude".

"Jethro I don't know what has gotten into her lately. I remember the day she was born. She was a little wrinkled baby with a mass of jet black hair in the hospital. She was so innocent and I wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. Do you think I will ever stop being the enemy?"

Gibbs placed a comforting hand over Jen's. "She will get it, eventually, most likely when she has children of her own, but I promise she loves you Jen".

Gibbs got up and put his mug in the sink. "I am going to go deal with YOUR daughter" said Gibbs with a smirk.

"Funny Jethro, real funny"

Gibbs walked into the living room and walked past Abby while calling "Your room, NOW".

He continued up the stairs not waiting for her to follow, but knowing by the sound of slow footsteps that she was following.

When they got to Abby's room Gibbs pointed to the bed.

Abby quickly went to her bed and sat down before Gibbs could start swatting.

Gibbs pulled out the desk chair and sat across from Abby. "I am going to say this once so listen up."

Abby sat twirling a pigtail

"Your mother and I love you and Tony more than anything else in this world. It is our job to keep you safe. I don't care if you agree with us or not but we have every right to check up on where you are, where you are going and with whom. It is also our right to talk to any friends parents especially when you are put in harm's way at their house. We would never forgive ourselves if anything were to ever happen to either one of you. You don't have to agree with us but you will be RESPECTFUL and you will never again call your mother names. Clear?"

The tears had started to fall down Abby's cheeks. She nodded her head.

"Words Abby" prompted Gibbs

"Yes dad I am clear" answered Abby between sobs.

Gibbs motioned for Abby to come over to him.

She began to cry harder and shook her head while hoping her bed would swallow her up.

"Abby if I have to come get you I am going to take my belt off again and use it."

Abby slowly got up and stood in front of her father.

Gibbs put her over his knee and swatted her backside.

When he had finished he sat her on his lap and rubbed her back until she had stopped crying.

As he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Abbs" he started to chuckle.

Abby looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I hardly think anything is funny dad".

"Sorry Abbs, but you are on a roll today. I think you have managed to land in more trouble in one day then Tony has ever managed in a day.

Abby looked indignant "Not funny dad"

Gibbs gave her one more kiss on her head. "Sorry, you're right it is not funny."

Gibbs stood Abby up and began moving her toward the door.

"You owe someone an apology"

Abby snuggled by her dads side "Mom?"

"Yep"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby slowly made her way downstairs still snuggled into her father's side. She could only imagine how angry her mother was and she was hoping her father would at least offer enough protection to keep her mom from killing her.

Gibbs made his way into the kitchen where Jen was sitting.

Abby was still trying to hide behind her father.

Jen sat at the table sipping her coffee. Although the sight of her daughter hiding behind her father like a scared toddler made Jen feel a little sorry for her daughter, she still had no intention of making it easy on Abby.

Little Miss Abbytude had grown way too big for her britches lately. Jen had tried to let some of Abby's attitude slide so as not to start off the summer with World War 3, but using the "B" word was the final straw.

Jen was done with the attitude and she intended to make her daughter see the error of her ways.

Gibbs reached behind his back and grabbed hold of Abby. He plucked her out from behind him.

He shoved her forward toward Jen. "I believe you have something to say?" Gibbs said raising his eyebrows at Abby.

Abby looked down at her toes. She noticed her purple nail polish was chipped.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father lightly tapped her butt to remind her she was supposed to be apologizing. "Abbs"

Abby looked up at her mother. Damn she still looked pissed.

"Um…. Mom…. I am sorry for being disrespectful. I shouldn't have said um… you know….what I said".

Jen pinned Abby with a glare that would rival one of Gibbs glares. "Listen to me young lady. I am your mother and you are my child. You do not get to make the rules. Your father and I make the rules, your job is to follow them whether you agree with them or not. You may not understand now but when you have children of your own you will understand the need to keep your child safe."

Abby just stood there not saying anything. In her mind she was thinking yeah right. I would never embarrass my child the way you do.

Just then Jen had an idea on how to get through to Abby.

"Go put on your shoes, you and I are going for a little ride".

Abby wasn't so sure she wanted to be alone with her mom, from the look on her face she still seemed mad.

Abby looked at her dad. "Um dad…."

Gibbs had no idea what Jen had planned so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad you aren't going to let her drop me off at a convent are you?"

Jen decided to show some pity on Abby. "Relax Abby I am not going to drop you off anywhere. We are going to the pet store. I think it is time for you to get your own pet."

Abby was still confused.

Gibbs looked at his wife like she had lost her mind.

"Jen…." Began Gibbs before he was cut off.

"Jethro relax. Abby is getting older and I think she can look after a pet. It will give her a sense of responsibility."

Gibbs knew his wife had a plan even if he wasn't sure what it was. "Ok whatever you say Jen" he said as he gave Jen a quick kiss.

Abby went upstairs and got her shoes. She was still apprehensive as she wasn't sure what was wrong with her mom. She had expected a spanking from her mom, not a trip to the pet store. Abby began to think that maybe just maybe her mom felt bad for ruining her life.

A few hours later Gibbs was working in the basement when he heard his wife and daughter come home.

He went up the stairs to see what the newest member of the Gibbs household would be.

Jen was walking into the living room with two bags full of stuff. Abby was walking into the living room with something small and yellow in her hands.

"Dad look. Mom bought me a hamster".

Gibbs looked at what looked like a little yellow dust ball in Abby's hands.

Jen tossed a box at her husband "Good you can help put together the critter cage".

"Mom I am going to call Lucy and tell her about Twinkie"

Gibbs, who was muttering under his breath because the critter tube was not fitting into the slot like the directions said, stopped what he was doing. "You named your hamster Twinkie?"

Abby again held up the little ball of yellow and turned him over to reveal a white circle on his tummy. "Look he is the color of a Twinkie and even had a little white circle that looks like the cream. Plus Twinkies are my favorite snack cakes. So his name is Twinkie Jethro Gibbs".

Jen began to chuckle when she heard the hamsters middle name was after her husband.

Abby ran upstairs still holding Twinkie leaving her parents to finish putting together the critter cage.

She dialed Lucy's number. "Hey Lucy you will never guess what my mom got me? She bought me a hamster. I named him Twinkie. Mom and dad are putting his cage together."

When Lucy could finally get a word in between Abby's rambling she was shocked that Abby had gotten a pet. She knew how strict Abby's parents were.

"Abby your mom was here and she was pissed about the party. Didn't you get in trouble for the party? Thanks to your mom, for the first time in my life, my mom paddled my ass after your mom left. Are you telling me I got paddled and you got a hamster?"

"Hey I was just as confused Lucy. No trust me I got spanked big time for the party, and then I got it again when I called my mom a b*tch for telling your mom. I was waiting for my mom to bust my ass after my dad was done, but instead we went to the pet store."

Just then Gibbs yelled up the stairs that the cage was put together.

Abby and Lucy said their good byes. Abby went bouncing down the stairs with Twinkie.

Poor Abby was totally oblivious to Jenny's whole plan with Twinkie. She actually thought her mom was feeling guilty, little did Abby know.

TBC-FYI no hamsters will be hurt in the making of this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the long lull in writing. We were out of the country for the summer-oh Bahamas how I miss you, then when we came back it was time for another school year and as a teacher I'm not going to lie-I hate going back sometimes as much as the kids. Plus my son is now doing sports and scouts so we have been busy. But I digress…..**

Twinkie had been a member of the Gibbs family for a week when one night Abby took him out of his cage and carried him down to the basement where her father was working on his latest boat.

Gibbs heard her on the stairs and continued working. "What's up Abbs?"

Abby walked down the stairs in her slippers and walked over to her dad. She sat between the slats on the shell of the boat.

She held out the ball of yellow fur to her father. "Twinkie say hi to grandpa".

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the thought of

A) Being called grandpa this young in his life and

B) Being considered a grandpa to a rodent.

Gibbs knew how much Abby loved said rodent so he humored her by giving it a quick rub on its little yellow body.

Abby satisfied that her father had acknowledged his hamster grandchild, went back to cuddling it while talking to her dad.

"I was thinking dad, Twinkie needs a hamster house".

"Abby he has his critter cage or whatever that plastic monstrosity is called."

"But daaaaad. That is not the same he needs a wooden hamster house to hide in and feel safe, and who better to build him his little hamster house then the greatest daddy in the entire world."

Gibbs couldn't help but roll his eyes again. He had to give his youngest credit she was good at daddy manipulation.

"Ok Abs I'll tell you what I will help build a house for Twinkie but you are going to help me."

Abby quickly jumped up and hugged her father being careful not to squish said hamster.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The next night after dinner Abby and Gibbs spent the next few hours making Twinkie a one of a kind two story hamster house complete with a little ladder to get from the first floor to the second floor.

When Abby was home she always had Twinkie with her.

She had even tried to bring him to the dinner table one night but after a heated argument and a few well-placed swats courtesy of Gibbs, Abby decided that Twinkie would be happier in his cage then at the dinner table.

One night after the kids were in bed Gibbs couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. He rolled over and looked at Jen. He almost was too distracted by the skimpy blue silk nightie she was wearing which set off the red in her hair.

"Jen I know you had a plan with buying Abby the hamster. I know you better than to think our daughter screwed up royally and you were going to reward her for it. I know you have an ulterior motive and I want to know what it is."

Jen couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Jethro . I do have a plan which will hopefully teach one little black haired, greened eyed, little girl an important lesson. As for what my plan is, well that my dear Jethro you are just going to have to wait and see."

And with that she began passionately kissing Gibbs and within a few minutes Abby and a hamster were the last things on either Gibbs or Jenny's mind.

It was a relaxing summer Saturday. Gibbs was doing some household projects that he had been putting off. Jen was at home working in the study. Tony and a few of his friends were hanging out by the pool and Abby had gone with Lucy to the mall.

Abby came home after a few hours of hanging out at the mall imagining all the things she could buy if she actually had more than 10 dollars and 63 cents in her pocket.

Abby ran up to her room at see her beloved Twinkie.

A few seconds later a blood curdling scream shook the Gibbs house.

Gibbs and Jenny burst into Abby's room, Gibbs with his gun drawn thinking someone must have gotten into the house and was trying to harm his daughter.

Abby was by now sobbing and tossing hamster shavings all over hoping that Twinkie was just hiding in them.

Gibbs put his gun away when he realized there was no immediate threat. Jenny began trying to calm Abby down.

Jenny had her arm around her distraught daughter. "Abby honey relax, what is going on?"

Abby had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Twinkie's gone" was all Abby managed to choke out before she broke into hysterics.

Again Gibbs rolled his eyes. Great now there was a rodent on the loose somewhere in the house probably chewing on god knows what. He was really not feeling the love toward the newest member of the family.

"Abby we will find him" soothed Jenny.

"He could be anywhere and what if he is hurt and he is probably scared, and what if he has gotten outside. Anything could happen to him. I love him so much I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Jenny put her fingers under Abby's chin and made sure Abby was looking at her. "It is hard to be a parent isn't it Abby. We want to keep our little ones safe and when we don't know where they are we can't keep them safe."

Abby was a little confused at what her mother was trying to get at. This was an emergency not the time to give advice.

"Mom we have to start looking all over the house. Dad you need to call team Franks and have them assist."

"Abs I don't think a lost hamster is grounds for a team call out. Sorry kiddo. You will have to rely on the expertize of your mother and I."

Jen continued "Scary when you love someone and they put themselves in danger isn't it Abby?"

Abby was still confused and looked at her mom "Huh?"

Jen was determined to drive this lesson home. It was now or never. "All I am saying is you love Twinkie like a parent loves a child. You want Twinkie to be safe which is no different from how a parent feels about a child."

While Jen was talking Gibbs was beginning to catch on to her devious plan with the hamster. He had to give her credit, her plan was genius.

"When you snuck out to the cemetery and we didn't know where you were and when you put yourself in danger going to a party and getting drunk your father and I were feeling just like you are feeling now about Twinkie."

Abby was still distraught but was beginning to get a funny feeling in her gut telling her there was more to this than meets the eye.

Jen persevered "being a parent is hard. It was hard when you love someone so much and yet they put themselves in danger."

Abby was beginning to get impatient. The more time they spent talking the farther Twinkie could get.

"Mom we need to start looking for him NOW."

Jen stood up. "Just a minute Abby. I have an idea".

Jen left the room and Abby was still sitting on her bed confused.

Gibbs decided he should stay because he had a feeling there was going to be an explosion when Abby finally figured out what had really happened.

Jen came back into the room carrying one little yellow ball of fur.

Abby quickly grabbed it from her mom and began cuddling it. "Oh Twinkie you're okay".

Once Abby had calmed down she began to wonder why her mom knew where Twinkie was.

"Mom why did you know where he was?" She could feel her temper rise. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Oh my god I can't believe that your own grandmother hamster napped you Twinkie."

Abby turned to her mother and started her tirade. "Oh my god mom how could you do something like that. You had no right."

By this point Abby was shouting at her mother and Gibbs knew if he didn't intervene things would spiral out of control quickly between mother and daughter.

Gibbs crossed the room. Grabbed Abby by her arm up off the bed and swatted her butt hard.

The swat shut Abby up quick because it hurt and she knew if she kept shouting her father would be providing more than on swat.

Gibbs turned those steel blue eyes on his daughter. "Abby I suggest you stay up here and think about the lesson your mother was trying to get into that stubborn little head of yours. I do not want to see you out of this room until dinner. And when you come down to dinner I suggest you have control of that attitude because if you continue to yell at your mother there will be plenty more swats coming your way. Am I clear young lady?"

Although Abby was still angry she wasn't stupid. "Yes daddy".

Gibbs grabbed jenny's arm and escorted her out of the room to give Abby some time to think.

TBC- Do you think Abby will see the error of her ways?


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry massive case of writers block. The more blocked I got the more I put off even working on this story. Hopefully I got some of my mojo back and it won't take me forever to update. Thanks for being patient._

_I can not vouch for the validity of animal cops and how they conduct investigations but since I am the author and this is my story I can make it any way I want…._

Abby was sent to her room to think about the reasons why her parents had tried to teach her a lesson. Now anyone who feared Gibbs and valued their ability to sit comfortably would have done as they were told. Abby being Abby was determined to show how she had been wronged.

She stomped up the stairs to her room and threw herself down on her bed. She began talking to herself out loud like she tended to do when upset.

"Of all the awful underhanded deceitful things they have ever done this has got to be the most horrible of them all. I cannot believe they would do something like this. This is an outrage. Someone should call the DC animal cops and have the injustice against Twinkie vindicated".

It took less than 5 minutes of muttering to herself to convince herself that her parents were wrong and she was right. Abby decided to teach her parents a lesson and report them for animal cruelty.

Abby picked up the phone and called the DC animal precinct.

An older sounding gentleman answered the phone. "DC animal cops this is Officer Samson."

Abby began muttering 90 miles an hour. So fast in fact the officer had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"Ok missy you need to slow down. I can't understand you. Take a breath for me."

He heard Abby take a deep breath before he encouraged her to continue.

"Ok now slowly tell me what the problem is."

Abby began to tell Officer Samson about her parents kidnapping Twinkie.

Officer Samson was ready to hang up thinking Abby was just an angry teen who wanted to get back at her parents until he herd her mutter something about "Just because he is the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he thinks that give him the right to …."

Abby was cut off mid rant by Officer Samson "I'm sorry did you just say your father was Leroy jethro Gibbs, former Gunny for the marines?"

"Yes one and the same, but I hardly see how my dad being a marine has any baring in your investigation into animal cruelty".

Samson couldn't help but smile. He fought in Dessert Storm with Gibbs. Once they came back to the states they lost contact but Gibbs has saved Samson's life out in the field. Gibbs could be tough when he needed to be but he always put his men first. Wasn't life ironic, here he owed this man his life and now he was talking to his daughter.

"Ok let me see if I am understanding you little lady. You want to file a report on animal cruelty against your parents, One Leroy jethro Gibbs and who did you say your mom was?"

"Jenny Sheppard Gibbs-Director of NCIS".

Officer Samson couldn't help but laugh when he realized the tough as nails Gunny was now working under his wife.

"Ok so you are claiming your parents stole your hamster to teach you a lesson about responsibility?"

Samson was thinking he might have a thing or two he could learn from Gibbs and Jenny about being a father since his wife had just given birth to twin boys. He had to give them credit it was an interesting plan. He would have figured Gibbs for the swatting type not the let me create a devious plan to teach you a lesson type.

"Ok so Abby was your hamster hurt?"

"Twinkie, his name is Twinkie. He was emotionally traumatized, isn't that enough?"

Since it was almost time for his shift to be over Samson decided he would pay the Gibbs house a visit. Now had this been any other family whom he didn't know he would have told said child in no uncertain terms that she should be grateful her parents cared enough to try to show her right from wrong, and that there was nothing criminal, and she should thank herself lucky that she wasn't his kid because if any kid of his tried to file a false claim they would have a hard time sitting down.

"Ok Ms. Abigail Gibbs why don't you give me your address and I will personally see to the investigation of this case."

Abby quickly provided her address and hung up the phone feeling a sense of triumph.

It was 6:00 when Tony knocked on Abby's door before pushing his way into her room.

Abby was laying on her bed listening to her iPod.

"Dad said I could release the prisoner for dinner."

Abby looked up at her brother with raised eyebrows. "Ha ha very funny".

"Seriously Abbs what did you do now? I was out playing basketball and when I came home mom jumped all over me about dragging mud into the house. Then dad jumped down my throat about not being responsible. It wasn't until I found out you had been banished to your room that I realized you were the one they were really mad at. Next time you decide to make them angry a heads up would be nice."

Abby playfully punched her brother "Jerk"

Tony in return grabbed her pigtail and gave it a yank "brat"

"Come on we better get downstairs before mom or dad come looking for us". Tony grabbed her off the bed and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried her down stairs with her pigtails swaying back and forth.

They had just sat down at the table when they doorbell rang.

Gibbs grumbled about who could be ringing their doorbell and was anyone expecting a visitor, all the while he got up from the table to answer the door.

When he got to the door he was taken aback by the sight of a fully uniformed animal cop who looked familiar.

Officer Samson looked at Gibbs and smirked at the man's hair. Even almost 20 years later he still had the same marine haircut. It is true what they say, you can take the man out of the marines but you can't take the Marines out of the man.

"Gunny" he said while extending his hand for a handshake. "Not sure if you remember me, PF John Samson."

It took Gibbs a second or two to remember. When realization finally hit he grabbed Samson's hand and pulled his in for a thump on the back. "Good to see you again".

Gibbs invited Samson in. By this time jenny had gotten up to see what was going on.

"Jethro"

Gibbs turned to his wife. "Jenny this is PF John Samson, Samson this is my wife jenny."

The two exchanged pleasantries.

Now that the trip down memory lane was over and introductions made Gibbs was confused.

"Not that I am not thrilled to see you and catch up but why are you here."

About this time Abby and Tony had gotten up to see what was going on. When they peeked around the corner and saw an animal cop in their living room Abby's palms began to sweat and she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

She slowly turned and tried to sneak away into the kitchen.

Tony looked to see his sister turn pale and try to sneak away. You could only assume that this visit had something to do with Abby. He could only imagine what his little sister had gotten into now.

TBC- Will Gibbs and Jenny be amused or angry by Abby's little call?


End file.
